Kitten For A Day
by Nerdqueen394
Summary: When Chat gets hit by an Akumas spell and becomes a baby, it's up to Ladybug to take care of him. But can this superhero really handle an even more childish Chat? Oneshot


_Note: I got this idea from a Tumblr post and liked where it was headed. I decided to write it, and I hope you like it, anyways, here we go!_

Kitten For A Day

"Look out Chat!" Ladybug screamed at her feline companion, as a middle aged woman shot purple beams from her baby bottle. That's right. _Baby bottle._ As if Akuma's could get any weirder. Chat bounded his way around the flashing lights. Ladybug had already used her Lucky Charm and her yo-yo seemed about useless to the superpowered mom who had given herself the name, Alpha Mother. It was all up to Chat now.

"Now people will know the pain of raising a child!" Alpha Mother screamed. She aimed her bottle at Chat, and had a direct hit. There was a loud puff of cloud, when it cleared away, Alpha Mother was gone, and in her place, was a little baby. Who looked, Exactly. Like. Chat Noir. "Oh no…" Ladybug mumbled as Chat Noir burst into tears. This was going to to be a long battle.

Marinette prayed that just like the last time Chat was under said spell, he would not remember anything from this adventure.

Her miraculous had run out of power soon after she had picked up baby Chat and taken him to an alley.

Now, Marinette had babysat little children before, but children that had once been a sixteen year-old child? This was new territory for her.

Marinette was beyond joyous that her parents were gone for a few days on a business trip to America to study the different foods there.

Marinette brought baby Chat (whom she had deduced was about three or four) up to her room.

Once she sat him on her bed, he promptly began crying.

"Come on Chat, tell me what you want!"

"I hungey!" he screeched.

Marinette went down to the kitchen, she grabbed a few apple slices and a cheese stick, then headed back up to her room. There she saw Chat, happy as a lark as he tore pages from her design book. Which, incidentally, had been up on her desk. Chat had climbed off the bed, climbed down the ladder, climbed up on her chair and grabbed the notebook from there. "NO CHAT, DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled, Chat dropped the notebook and began crying again.

"Gah! I'm sorry Chat!" Marinette ran over to Chat, she set the small snack on the ground a picked Chat up, bouncing him back and forth to calm him down.

"Please stop crying!" she begged.

Chat looked down and saw the snacks. He stopped crying and began pushing himself out of Marinette's arms. She set him down and he began stuffing his face with the snacks.

Man, babies sure were fickle. And tiresome. She had just barely brought him home and he was already on her nerves.

What was she going to do? She had almost _no_ experience in watching over little kids save for the few children she had babysat! And even then she always had Alya on speed dial for help! And since this was _Chat Noir_ , Alyas help was out of the question.

Marinette turned to memory lane, trying to remember what her parents had done with her.

"I know Chat, how about you and I play hide-and-seek?"

Chat bounced up and down, clapping his small hands.

"Yay yay yay! We pya ide-nd-theek!"

Chat told Marinette to count to ten. "One, two, three, four, five…" When she reached ten she turned to see a little black ball curled up under a chair. "Hmmm...I wonder where Chat is?" she said sarcastically. She searched everywhere except where Chat was. Then, she looked under the chair, "Aha! Found you!" Chat giggled. "Can I haf icweam?"

Marinette stared at him. What on earth was he saying?

"What do you want?"

"Icweam, icweam!"

"I-ice cream?"

Chat nodded his head excitedly.

"No Chat, you can't have ice cream, we don't have any."

Chat face turned sour. He sat himself down and began screeching again.

"I wan icweam!"

Marinette covered her ears as Chat had his temper tantrum. Eventually, Chat fell asleep, sucking his thumb as he curled himself up into a little ball. Marinette picked him up and cradles him. "Well you little kitten, I don't have anywhere to put you while you sleep so…"

Marinette tiredly brought him to her bed. She lay down and placed the little bundle next to her. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Chat mumble, "I wuv you mommy…" she smiled, oh, how much fun she was going to have makeing fun of Chat for this. then she drifted off.

The next day, Marinette, as Ladybug, strapped Chat to her chest with her yo-yo and battled Alpha Mother. The battle ended and Ladybug threw the Lucky Charm (Which was a toy doll) into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She shouted.

All around them, a pink light set everything right. Baby Chat becoming annoying teenage Chat soon after the light touched him. He rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" asked Ladybug anxiously.

"Just a purple light."

She breathed out in relief. So he didn't remember her civilian self and the fact that she cuddled him. Thank heavens.

Then, Ladybug smirked.

"So I guess you don't remember calling me mommy and crying for lack of ice cream huh?"

Chat groaned.

This was going to be a _lot_ of fun.


End file.
